Besos imaginarios
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: Kevin esta herido, y en ese hospital ronda un peligro mortal, algo que podría seducirle  y usarle sin piedad. Sucumbirá ante las insinuaciones? Kevin x Albedo YAOI LEMON


Muajajajajajajajaja XD ahora si me pase, tenía rato que no escribía un fic de este estilo, pero se lo debía a una gran amiga, OWO he aquí lo que planeamos victoria. Al fin después de mucho trabajo logre terminarlo. Espero te guste.

=w= chicos, si no gustan del yaoi, por favor abstenerse de leer esto, no dejen comentarios ofensivos. Y si no adelante serán bien recibidas incluso las sugerencias, OwO este fic salió de una idea locochona y me gusto como quedo.

Ben 10 y los demás no me pertenecen, hago esto por amor al arte y nada más. Es un one-shot, no creo que tenga continuación, pero quizás….muy quizás….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos owo/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Título: Besos imaginarios.**

**Pareja: Kevin x albedo. Un poco de Kevin x ben insinuado.**

-Kevin! – podía escuchar el grito de Gwen, se escuchaba muy asustada 

Todo se tornaba negro y sentía su cuerpo flaquear.

-Kevin!- se acercaba Tennison, no cabía duda, esos pasos suaves y rápidos, eran de él…sin duda. –Kevin resiste!

El tacto de sus manos era lejano….sentía también algo viscoso y cálido escurriendo por su pecho y su frente. Pero poco a poco todo se desvaneció…

Cuando despertó el resplandor de unas lampas le abrumo, ataco sus pupilas con crueldad y le hizo desviar la mirada. Aquello era un área de recuperación, y no cualquiera, era un hospital de los plomeros.

Casi por costumbre trato de repasar lo hecho en semanas pasadas, pero no logro recordar algo que ameritara estar ahí dentro. Se había portado "bien"…moderadamente "bien". No había hecho nada que requiriera cárcel, Así que podía respirar tranquilo.

Intento enderezarse, pero una punzada en el pecho le hizo permanecer quieto.

Y fue cuando todo volvió a su memoria. Habían estado peleando, contra una alimaña venida de más allá de la osa mayor. Era fácil golpearla, pero cuando Ben la partió…comenzó a duplicarse como loca, se fueron sobre Gwen y Kevin las detuvo, era como jugar a "golpea al topo" pero un poco más viscoso, aquellos bichos lograron romper la capa de asfalto que había creado para proteger su cuerpo, y no parecía importar.

Hasta que una de esos insectos le pico.

-Buenas noches, como esta nuestro paciente?-

-Muy gracioso, Tennison.- le respondió fastidiado el pelinegro. Pero como no recibió contestación, giro el rostro y lo que vio, le dejo helado.

-Te sientes mejor?- pregunto esa voz tan similar a la de Ben, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama, contoneándose con ese aire coqueto que Ben también tenía.

-A…Albedo?- el joven plomero se levantó de golpe, pero el dolor le hizo detenerse.

El peliblanco ni se inmuto, continuo acercándose y suavemente puso su mano en el pecho del chico, empujándolo para volver a recostarlo.

-Que ya te haya administrado el antídoto no significa que no haya probabilidad de que se esparza hacia tu corazón.- le sonrió malicioso, como si espera que le agradeciera. Pero Kevin no lo haría…no. –deja de mirarme así.- que fácil podía poner esa carita de cachorro, era algo natural para Ben, pero aquel galvan tenía ciertos problemas con ella. -no puedo dañarte.

Le mostro un brazalete en su mano izquierda, oculto bajo unos guantes largos, de un blanco nacarado, casi rosa.

-Que haces fuera de tu celda?- no era precisamente el dispositivo lo que tanto le miraba, si no, ese entallado uniforme.

-Trabajo comunitario. Me reducen sentencia y me dan "ciertos privilegios".- se sentó en el borde de la cama, necesitaba revisar que Kevin no tuviera una reacción por las medicinas. –trabajar con Azmuth me dejo bastante bien instruido.

-En qué?- le pregunto el de cabello azabache.

-Venenos y alergias, se bien cual raza alienígena es ponzoñosa y como crear un antídoto. Y si llega un herido aquí, se cómo tratarle y no matarle en el intento.- el peliblanco se inclinó para tomar la temperatura del chico. –no creerías cuan delicadas son algunas razas.

-Y por qué la ropa, Eh?- desvió un poco el rostro para no fijarse en aquellas medias de liguero que se asomaban por debajo de la falda.

-Es para que los pacientes no se pongas pesados.- aquello tenía una lógica retorcida, pero daba resultados. Se acercó y con poca delicadeza reviso las pupilas del traficante de armas.

-Oye, mantén tu distancia.- de un empujón, Kevin le mando al otro lado de la cama.

-Jump, ahora me vas a salir con que no toleras mi cercanía?- Se burló el chico entornando sus ojos carmesí.

-Claro que no.- Kevin le gruño molesto. -no eres la enferma sexy que esperaba.

La risa del chico de cabellos canos le altero más.

-jajaja en serio crees, que me tragare eso?- Se trepo sobre la cama y se inclinó hacia Kevin, sujetando es mano que trato de apartarle. –Te gusta ben, no?

La cara de Kevin fue un poema y sus labios temblaron antes de responder.

-Estás loco? Claro que no!

-te escuche delirar.- se acercó un poco más, sentándose a ahorcadas sobre las piernas de Kevin. –Estabas con fiebre y te pusiste a murmurar…- Kevin se puso tenso. Y Albedo aprovecho eso para inclinarse y poder susurrarle al oído – "Been…mmhhh ben...Te amo…Ben"- sonrió al tiempo que suspiraban en el oído del joven Levin . –te escuche perfectamente.

El plomero apretó los dientes. No podía creer que su secreto se le hubiera escapado de sus propios labios.

-no te preocupes, ben no escucho nada.- y lo había escuchado la persona más desagradable del mundo. Kevin sabía que le chantajearía. Aunque en parte daba gracias que no hubiera sido Gwen quien escuchara, no podía darse el lujo de decirle…si le rompía el corazón su primo se enojaría con él. Y lo que menos quería era poner una barrera entre ellos otra vez.

-qué ocurre?- el pequeño chico se recostó sobre su pecho y le susurro –te preocupa que le diga? O te gustaría que le dijera?-

Kevin le sujeto de los hombros y le alejo. Sacudiéndolo con fuerza, aunque eso le provocó un dolor bastante intenso.

-no le digas una palabra a NADIE!- le amenazo, pero el chico se sonrió y se le acerco robando un beso de sus labios.

-te gustaría que fuera ben?- por un momento le pareció el ben real, ese beso logro acelerarle el corazón. Y apenas lograba recuperarse de aquella sensación cuando el chico de mirada carmesí le beso de nuevo

-basta!- Kevin le detuvo y se limpió los labios. –no hagas eso.

-aaaah? Porque no?- protesto con un gemido que le erizo la piel al chico osmosiano. –tu cuerpo no miente Kevin, deseas más que nada tener a ben sobre tu…mmmh- con una maestría que casi asustaba al pelinegro, albedo comenzó a frotar su entrepierna contra la suya, con un ritmo curioso y delicioso. –quieres hacerte de su cuerpo…

El pelinegro se mordió la lengua tratando de ahogar un gemido que intentaba salir de su garganta, pero sentía sus mejillas calientes, ardiendo…estaba sonrojado y no podía negarlo.

-quieres oírlo gemir…tócame…- le susurro mientras tomaba sus manos y las llevaba a sus piernas. –Tócame…- las deslizo suavemente subiendo de sus muslos a su entrepierna, adentrándolas bajo aquella falda.

Esa piel era tan suave, la sensación era idéntica. Era ben…tan solo el color de sus ojos y de su mirada les diferenciaba físicamente. Por segundo se descubrió pensando si todo su cabello era blanco, todo….incluso el de aquel lugar tan privado.

-por qué no jugamos un rato?- esa voz… le estaba mareando. –puedo ser ben para ti. Puedo darte ese placer que tanto deseas….Aaah!-

Albedo no pudo evitar gemir, las manos de Kevin le sujetaron con fuerza, apretaron sus músculos como queriendo comprobar que era real. Que placer…

-aaah Kevin…- bajo la cabeza tratando de esconder esa sonrisa maliciosa. Kevin estaba subiendo de apoco aquel uniforme, disfrutando el tacto de su trasero y de su intimidad, jugando por sobre la tela de su ropa interior, sin atreverse abajarla

El galvan jalo las cobijas y se metió en ellas, así podía subir esa molesta bata de hospital y comenzar a probar aquella piel .

Aun se negaba a gemir, Kevin no dejaría que descubriera cuanto estaba disfrutando eso. Debía estar a un alterado por el veneno para aceptar las propuestas de aquel clon. Pero era maravillosa le sensación de las delgadas manos de ben, esos labios que subían por su cuello y que mmh…se apoderaban de sus labios con tanta facilidad.

-no te contengas…- le susurro albedo mientras bajaba su entallada trusa por sus piernas. –No es mi primera vez, a diferencia de ben...- ese tonito juguetón le hizo sonreír.

Sus ojos se perdieron en aquella piel, sin poder dejar de ver como esas manos bajaba hasta mandar muy lejos aquella pequeña prenda.

-me gustan los juegos rudos, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.- Kevin se perdió en aquella voz y sin darse cuenta se acercó y robo un beso profundo de labios del peliblanco. –aaah... kev…aaah.- no le dejaba hablar, no podía liberarse de esos labios que le devoraban con hambre, con esas ansias acumuladas a lo largo de varios años.

Kevin bajo una de sus manos y abrió el uniforme poco a poco, deslizándolo por los hombros de ven hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus manos jalan al chico y le pegan a su cuerpo, dejando su pecho al alcance.

-mmh….Kevin…- entorno sus ojos suavemente, aquellas manos que recorrían su piel se habían detenido uno de sus pezones y había comenzado a jugarlo en sus dedos. Ese cuerpo humano podía tener sus ventajas, las terminaciones nerviosas eran sumamente sensibles, esa piel no servía para pelear, era meramente para disfrutar. –mmh…aah….- podía sentir una lengua jugando con su otro pezón.

Albedo bajo una de sus manos, y sin problemas logro sacar el miembro semidormido de Kevin, le acaricio con sutileza, disfrutando ese gesto de satisfacción en el rostro del plomero.

-aaah Kevin…-jadeo su nombre con pasión, con lujuria. Mientras dejaba que ese falo se rozara contra su trasero, apenas rozando su recto. –aaaah quiero hacerlo, quiero que me lo metas…. 

Los gemidos del pelinegro eran cada vez más notorios, mientras besaba esa piel con devoción, dejando marcas profundas, notorias, ese cuerpo le gustaba, se amoldaba perfectamente a sus brazos, a su pecho.

-Kevin….aaah estoy caliente…- se estremecía, temblaba extasiado… Y quería más. Tomo una de las manos del compañero de ben y lamio los dedos, dejando que Kevin viera como su lengua les rodeaba o como sus labios le chupaban suavemente. –Métemelos…- le suplico.

Tanta pasión estaba alterando la mente de Kevin, casi podía jurar que tenía al joven dueño del omnitrix retorciéndose sensualmente en sus manos. Separo las nalgas del chico con suavidad, su dedo lubrico su recto y se adentró un poco

-mas…más Kevin, quiero sentirte…- albedo comenzó a subir y bajar su cadera. Gimiendo sin pudor, metiendo otros dos dedos con facilidad en su cuerpo.

-mmmh ben…- esa voz, ese nombre le sorprendieron. Kevin murmuraba, estaba casi perdido en la pasión.

-Kevin…te amo…- le susurró al oído, tomo el rostro del chico y le hizo mirarle. –Soy tuyo…mmhh.- fundió sus labios con los del osmosiano y dejo que le mordiera. No importaba, sentía tanto placer en su entrepierna, ya estaba adentrado la punta de ese falo en su cuerpo, podía sentirlo deslizarse, podía sentirlo palpitar dentro de él. –aaah…

Las manos del plomero se aferraron a su cadera y le marcaron el ritmo de aquella ritual de pasión, el aprendiz de Azmuth se dejó llevar, obedeciendo esas sutiles ordenes, acelerando mientras se acercaban al clímax.

-AAAH!- Los gemidos de albedo llenaban la habitación y mientras su espalda se arqueaba presa el éxtasis, su leche se derramaba sobre el pecho del humano de cabello azabache.

-aaah ben….ben…- sentía la mirada se Kevin sobre sus labios, sobre sus ojos, sobre su ser, le miraba. –ben aaah te amo… te amo.- le jadeo, besando su cuello, subiendo a sus labios y ahogando sus gemidos con su lengua. Todos menos uno, ese que delataba que se había venido ya.

Su leche lleno el interior del galvan y escurrió entre sus piernas de manera obscena como prueba dela pasión que habían sentido.

-yo te amo también.- le susurro albedo mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba el uniforme.

Kevin se quedó dormido, no era de sorprenderse después de casi morir con aquella ponzoña. Y para albedo, eso era mejor. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y dio por perdida su ropa interior.

Corrió con la suerte de que al salir, el Ben real se acercaba a lo lejos por el pasillo, suficientemente lejos para que no pudiera reconocerle. Se cubrió el rostro con los papeles de los pacientes que cargaba y salió de ahí, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Si Kevin había logrado confundirle, si había logrado engañar a la mente del plomero, el resto del mundo sería un juego de niños. Pronto lograría escapar de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-BD fin -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*W* uuuh albedo eres…aaaaah. Por cada review que dejes albedo hará un striptease con su traje de enfermera para ti.

Espero les haya gustado, es uno de mis primero trabajos de esta serie n.n niiian. Se aceptan sugerencias de parejas de esta serie o de otra. (No garantizo que todos los fic sean lemon como este pero…no se sabe)


End file.
